


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by jackocakes2003



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackocakes2003/pseuds/jackocakes2003
Summary: Hi!this is my first book/thing on here (or ever) so i have no idea what i am doingI don't own the characters, they belong to Thomas Sanders.





	1. Intro

Hi I'm Jacko

This is a book inspired by the Sanders Sides Videos made by the wonderful Thomas Sanders.

If I actually keep this up, I'll add any trigger warnings at the begging for of chapters, and here as a warning:  
\- Swearing  
\- Mentions of Panic Attacks

I'm open to most ships, but it's probably going to be more Prinxeity and Logicality, the characters by themselves and no ships.  
So thanks I guess for reading and hopefully, this random idea I have doesn't go to shit.

\- Jacko <3


	2. The Empty Shopping Mall - Virgil

Written on Monday 14/05/18   

**Trigger Warning:** Mentions of Panic Attacks in the first few paragraphs

* * *

 

**POV Virgil (18 years old?)**

 

It's currently 10 at night and today couldn't have gone worse. I am currently trapped in a closed shopping mall, with no way out and no service. It's dark and cold and I am so glad to have brought my jumper with me. I bet you are asking why I'm in such a weird position. The answer is pretty simple actually. The mall got really busy and loud, triggering my heightened anxiety, and making me have a panic attack. I had to find a dark, quiet place to hide and deal with it and ended up in a stairwell that wasn't used much. After using my headphones, music and breathing exercises to calm me down, I was so shattered I fell asleep. When I woke up again it was 9.50 and everyone, including the cleaning staff, had left the building, locking me in.

 

So here I am, another small panic attack later, my shaking hands using the torch on my phone to guide me around the mall, trying to find a way out. The faint sound of water running and ticking clocks is the only thing I can hear. As I pass clothes stores, the naked mannequins in the windows startle me. It feels like they are watching me, judging me for disturbing their sleep. Or their only time awake. Shit. Now I keep thinking about them coming to life, breaking the windows and turning me into one of them, being forever trapped in this place. Like in Doctor Who. I speed walk past the shops, not wanting to deal with the thoughts in my head. Obviously, it failed. It seemed like the mannequins were everywhere.

 

Thank the gods. I see a shadow of what seems to be a customer service desk. I practically run towards in, plopping my backpack onto one of the chairs and sitting in the other. I turn both computers on and light quickly fills the area. I sigh, as though the light would protect me from the monsters that haunt my thoughts. The help desk is quite neat. Papers stacked, probably in some sort of order, pens in a cup in the middle and stacks of maps and tourist attractions on the counter. I also see stains on the wooden desk, probably from past coffee cups and lunch breaks.

 

I take one of the maps, and try to figure out where the hell I am but realise that the colour coordinated blueprint and the seemingly endless key with tiny symbols would be frustrating to figure out and that would definitely not help my anxiety. I decide to head towards the sound of running water, which I believe to be coming from the fountain by the main entrance to the mall.

 

Still wary about the mannequins, I walk as fast as a can towards the sound, putting my phone in my pocket, disregarding the torch. I slow down as I get closer to it as if to show respect. I stand in front of the fountain admiring the handiwork of the sculpture. The depicted woman is posing in an elegant manner, holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and a jug in the other. She looks as though she is paying more attention to the flowers, and not realising that she is holding the jug in a way that spills its contents. The feature is lit up by lights in the small pool of water it's in, and I see how they bring passerby's attention to my dress. How it looks like real fabric on her body, with stitches and a soft texture, even though made of dried clay. I wonder to myself. Who made it, where did the sculptor get the inspiration from, is it based on a real person? I make my way to a nearby bench that faces the fountain. I sit, place my headphones on, pressing shuffle on a playlist. Knowing that all I can do is wait till someone arrives for work, I take my sketchbook and a pencil out of my bag and start sketching.

 

* * *

676 Words


	3. Art and Arms - Prinxiety (Soulmate Au)

 

Written 16/05/19   

**Trigger Warnings:** None  

**Background on the Au:** If one person in the (future) relationship draws or paints on their skin, the same marks show up on the other person/people.   ALSO Virgil is very out of character haha 

* * *

 

 

**Roman POV: (15-year-old Roman)**

 

I know all about soulmates, the different types; platonic or romantic, how people can be connected in a myriad of ways, pain, colour, marks and symbols.  I've researched and read a great number of books and websites on it. Soulmates are so rare that there hasn't been a registered pair or group of soulmates in over 50 years. When I read that, I cried for days. I desperately want a soulmate, and deep down I think I do, I have this sort of feeling.  

 

\-- Time Skip to 17.5-year-old Roman --  

 

First day of my last year in High School. I arrive at school in my usual attire, a red letterman jacket with a crown embroidery on the back, ripped black jeans, red high top boots and my hair styled in my signature look. I say Hi and Good Morning to the other students I pass, ones I know, and ones that are complete strangers. I guess I'm just that kind of person. I arrived a bit early, so I go to my assigned locker to drop my backpack off and grab my books for science. I drop my stuff off in my homeroom class, greet Mr Mell, my teacher, and practically run to my favourite room in the entire school, the drama class.  I make sure no one else is in there, then run and engulph Ms Canigula in a massive hug.

"Hey, Rent! How was your summer?" I smile at the musical related nickname 

 

"Wonderfully Wicked thanks! How was yours, Ms C?" We continue catching up until its time for class to start. 

"May I visit you at Lunch Ms C? I have a question about the play this year."  

"Of course you can Rent!"  

"Bye Ms C!"  When I get back to Mr Mell's classroom, most of the other students had arrived, including my BFF Patton, the residential Cinnamon Roll.   

"DAD!" 

"SON!"  

"How was your summer Pops?" and just like that, we fall into a comfortable conversation.  

 

\-- 5 min time skip --  

 

We finish up our conversation seconds before Mr Mell starts speaking.  

"How's it hanging class? I hope your summers were cooler than vintage cassettes. Today we have two new students who are running a tad late, I think they are getting held up at the administrator's office, getting their schedules and stuff."   

 

The door opens to 2 boys, who by the looks of things are twins, one wearing a blue polo shirt with a brain with glasses logo, black-rimmed square glasses resting on his nose and a dark blue backpack. The other, slouching a bit with bangs covering his face and black eye shadow, is wearing a black hoodie with purple and black patchwork, which looks to me as though he fixed it himself. I also notice a purple storm cloud patch sewn into the fabric.

 

"Class, this is Logan and Virgil Sanders, who have just moved here from England. I hope that you will help them feel welcome and accepted here." Glasses boy nods in response and the purple boy gives a slight wave. Mr Mell turned to them. 

"Boys, there are two empty seats next to Roman and Patton" He gestures to us, we smile up at them and they move to take their seats.  Mr Mell then turns to the entire class and says. 

"There are 5 mins left before your first class of senior year. Catch up with the people around you for the time being."   

 

Patton has already started a conversation with glasses boy and I think they are talking about some British show called Sherlock. Patton is quite into it, and it seems glasses boy is too. I turn to the boy next to me, he has black headphones on, his hood up and is drawing something in a galaxy sketchbook. I gently tap him and he nearly flies out of his seat.   

 

"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to welcome you to America. Also, I'm so sorry but are you Logan or Virgil?" I stick my hand out for a handshake.  

"Um, t-thanks I guess. A-ah, I'm V-Virgil. My geeky b-brother over there is L-Logan." He hesitantly takes my hand, slowly shakes it and gives me a slight smile. 

"Who are you?"   His accent and small stutter are adorable. He must be nervous, being in a new place and such.  I do not miss the small dimples that form when he smiles. Freckles line his face with constellations and I can't seem to take my eyes off his face.  

 

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Roman Prince. What class do you have first?"  

"Um, n-nice to meet y-you Roman. Uh, I t-think I have a-art first."  

"Awesome! I have Science. Do you and your brother want to sit with Patton and me during lunch?"  

"S-sure" He smiles at me and I almost faint. He is so cute.  The bell rings and we all get up from our seats. I walk to science with Patton at my side.  

 

"He has such a British accent! He actually sounds like Doctor Who and Sherlock omg!" Patton seems smitten with Logan. I ship it. 

 

When we arrive in the science lab, I realised it was quite warm, so I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist and I focus on the lesson.  Halfway into class, I feel small tingles on the inside of my wrist. I try to ignore it and keep up with the class, but I do have to look down. I am stunned speechless at the small lines appearing on my wrist. The lines keep appearing until they form a cloud with small raindrops falling from it. I immediately raise my hand to ask to go to the bathroom.   

 

After I get excused, I grab a pen from my desk and sprint to the men's room. OH GODS I HAVE A SOULMATE! WHAT THE HELL? OH GODS WHO IS HE? DO I ALREADY KNOW HIM? how do I find him? oh my gods oh my gods. I can't breathe. Okay okay okay okay. Breath, Roman, breath.  I slowly draw a small crown next to it and I wait. I wait and I wait and I wait. 

 

I stay in the stall for what feels like a million years until someone bursts into the small bathroom.

 

* * *

1,037 Words eek

 


End file.
